Dark Crow
Write the text of your article here! Dark Crow / Daniel Crow: The Superhero Whose shadow manifests in the form of his familiar.Dark Crow is both mutant and a powerful sorcerer. He has a wide range of meta-human abilities, but has never been clearly defined which of these are their real abilities and mutants which are derived from sources of magical abilities. The Main Power mutant Dark Crow psionically drain people of their life force. Dark Crow is a "psychic vampire", with the ability to sustain itself for psionically drain the life force of other human beings into himself. If they drain the life force of a whole person, the victim dies and disintegrates into dust in seconds. Dark Crow is only partially drains the life force of the victim, he is able to exert some control over the psychic mind of his victim, thereby subverting the will. Through unknown means Dark Crow can also condition a human being to become a psychic vampire like him, but subordinate to the will of Dark Crow. Dark Crow's appearance is that of a young Native Canadian Indian hair and black eyes of strong physical and always accompanied by his animal familiar which is nothing more than his shadow on the animated figure of a giant black raven of darkness attached to it by an umbilical cord of red energy. The vitality depends on it Dark Crow absorb the life forces of one or more people on a regular basis. This restores a Dark Crow to look young and healthy when he is injured, or when he exercises his will over his own body, to restore and sustain your life in the secular level. A side effect of this process is that Dark Crow remembers the life of anyone he absorbs. It does this by physically touching someone, but the drainage is psionically. Dark Crow using his powers to bend the space to teleport.Using the energies that sustain life absorbed, Dark Crow can increase your physical strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes and durability to superhuman levels. The amount of energy that he has kept from his victims seems to correlate somewhat with his physical strength and resistance to injury. Dark Crow may briefly move in superhuman speeds, though this requires a heavy expenditure of energy and can do so rapidly aging and require more energy for life imediatamente.Não know how many times must Crow Dark knell of a human being in order to survive. He seems to be immune to most forms of conventional injury, he has survived both a knife wound and a bullet in his heart without apparent pain or lasting effect. Although not indestructible, since he survived and recovered completely in molecular dispersion, although it took considerable time to rebuild themselves. TelekinesisWeapon more direct Dark Crow is the telekinetic power to excite and / or levitate inorganic matter on a molecular level, projecting part of your life force absorbed into it. It can affect almost anything within his line of vision, and can warp and change the molecules of inanimate matter to his whim, making objects and contract involving others, creating realistic humanoid structures to fight his opponents or simply reducing dust objects . He can use this power more standard, like the creation of powerful psychic shield around himself, and can levitate himself and others, but can not really fly. Dark Crow can also control and manipulate fire in a variety of ways, such as if he could transmute into the fire if this is a facet of psychokinesis or a separate power is unclear. Dark Crow has formidable telepathic powers that allow you to mix your own signature to the thoughts of psychic background around it, making it difficult for other psionic find or fix his mind. Dark Crow is not as powerful as other telepaths, high order as the Martian Manhunter and Raven, and is vulnerable to psionic attacks should it be located. He often uses his telepathy to induce a hypnotic trance in others, and then sneaks into superhuman speed, leaving them with the impression that he simply disappeared. Dark Crow has considerable magical abilities and extensive knowledge of witchcraft, spells allowing you to fight. While the full extent of the skill Magic Dark Crow is not known, his life has long since extended his knowledge and experience to be considered a threat to Vandal Savage. In recent appearances, Dark Crow has been described as being of a substantially semi-darkness as well as having the ability to appear and disappear at will and, like Obsidian, imprison people in dark energy that appears to be composed of. Dark Crow has been shown to manipulate shadows and darkness and turn into darkness. As a dark cloud, or showing half of her body and creating constructs, weapons and armor of darkness as their uniform current that is generated in a manner similar to the Green Lantern uniform and composed of shadows. He is a Canadian superhero. He was Possessed by Eclipso and forced to battle the Justice League of America. After you release control of the villain he joined the New Global Guardians as a superhero representative of Canada. His powers of manipulation of shadows and darkness are on the same level of Darkness Image Comics (though obviously less claims).